This is a proposal to develop new strategies, concepts, and methods applicable to the chemical synthesis of natural products and their structural analogs that possess useful anticancer properties and to isolate and determine the structures of new naturally occurring antitumor agents. The synthetic discoveries will also be applicable to the synthesis of other pharmaceutically relevant compounds.The Aims of the project are:Aim I New Natural Product Isolation and Structure DeterminationAim II Giganteciri/Squamostatin Synthesis CompletionAim III Callipeltoside Synthesis CompletionAim IV Ottelione Synthesis: Analog/Biomimetic StudiesAim V Latrunculin Analog SynthesisAim VI Spiruchostatin Synthesis and StructureAim VII Scyphostatin Synthesis Completion and Rasfonin Structure and SynthesisAim VIII Kendomycin Analog Synthesi